vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocalymon
|-|Closeup= |-|Full Body= Summary Apocalymon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, and is the final and true main antagonist in its first season, Digimon Adventure. He was created by deceased Digimon during a reconfiguration and he was able to breach through the fire wall. At his core, Apocalymon is motivated by jealousy and despair. As a creature formed from Digimon doomed to death by natural evolution, he is confined to an empty world of darkness, only able to watch as the reverse world -the world of light- gets to rejoice in happiness as he suffers. Cursing it, he desires to rule over all the Digimon and the Digital World and twist the world to fit him and his darkness. In the English dub, Apocalymon has a dark sense of humor despite him being "required" to be miserable; after explaining his plan to the DigiDestined he begins to laugh, but quickly stops himself, commenting that he's "supposed to be depressed". In the Japanese version, however, Apocalymon refers to himself in the plural sense, likely in reference to the Biblical Legion, who claimed to be possessed by a multitude of demons acting as a gestalt. Regardless of how the trait it showed, he's clearly meant to be almost completely insane. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Apocalymon Origin: Digimon Adventure Gender: Male Age: Varies between media Classification: Ultimate/Mega Level Unidentified Digimon, Terrorist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Space/Time Distortion (his existence distorted the fabric of the Digital World causing time to pass faster in it than in the Real World), Can absorb data to make himself stronger, Minion Creation (Created 4 Ultimate/Mega level Digimon; Piemon, Mugendramon, Pinocchimon, Metalseadramon) Attacks/Technique Copying, Minor Shapeshifting, Evolution/Digivolution control, Minor Reality Warping, Darkness Creation, Immortality (Type 1), (Mid-Low) Regeneration, can cross dimensions, etc. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (The Darkness Apocalymon wields was described as being "probably endless" by Gennai and was said to have transcended the dimensions in order to birth Mephistomon. His existence alone distorted the fabric of the Digital World, causing time to pass faster in it than in the Digital World, Piedmon with only a fraction of his power warped Digital World into a tower. Has the power to plunge the endless everything into darkness. Gran Death Big Bang is described as being able to wipe out entire dimensions) Speed: Hypersonic+ travel speed, Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and likely Sub-Relativistic reactions via power-scaling (Well above 01 Adult Digimon, 02 Jogressed Digimon and the 02 DigiDestined who are capable of this much) Lifting Strength: Class M+ (via power-scaling and though virtue of his size) Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Fairly large (Fought all of the DigiDestined with little trouble and managed to remain conscious long enough to use his Grand Death Big Bang) Range: Several dozen meters with his projectiles, more than Universal with his suicide attack Standard Equipment: DNA-like chains, which can shape-shift and can be used to degenerate his opponents Intelligence: Greater than the average human due to being composed of the memories of billions of Digimon that died in the evolutionary process. Weaknesses: No notable speed and durability feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Darkness Zone:' Generates a dark dimension that extends between both his hands infinitely, and erases everything in his path. *'Grand Death Big Bang:' Suicide attack that produces an explosion strong enough to wipe out two parallel dimensions. Used as a final resort. *'Death Evolution:' He confines the enemy within the tips of his tentacles and degenerates it. *'Virus Grenade:' Apocalymon launches thousands upon thousands of laser grenades at his opponents *'Copied Attacks:' The giant claws on Apocalymon’s lower body morph into specific parts of other evil Digimon and enable Apocalymon to use the attacks of said evil Digimon. He was shown to easily replicate Adult/Champion, Perfect/Ultimate and even Ultimate/Mega attacks with no difficulty at all. More notable ones include Devimon, Etemon, Vamdemon, MetalSeadramon, Pinochimon, Mugendramon, and Piemon. *'MetalSeadramon's Ultimate Stream: (River of Power):' Using his shapeshifting and power copying abilities one of Apocalymon’s many claws turns into the head of MetalSeadramon allowing him to fire a powerful laser beam from its nose cannon *'Vamdemon/Myotismon's Bloody Stream: (Crimson Lightning):' Using his shapeshifting and power copying abilities one of Apocalymon’s many claws turns into the body of Valdemon/Myotismon allowing Apocalymon to send out powerful Red energy whips *'Mugendramon/Machinedramon's Mugen Cannon: (Giga Cannon):' Using his shapeshifting and power copying abilities one of Apocalymon’s many claws turns into the body of Mugendramon/Machinedramon allowing Apocalymon to utilize his powerful Mugen/Giga Cannon which shoots powerful Semi-Automatic blasts of energy *'Devimon's Death Claw:' Using his shapeshifting and power copying abilities one of Apocalymon’s many claws turns into the body of Devimon allowing him to utilize Devimon’s powerful Claws He has also shown the ability to use electrical ataccks. In the video game adaptation Digimon Adventure PSP, he is able to drastically increase his Attack and Defense. When he appears he desynchronized the passage of time between the Real World and the Digital World. He can open portals between realities. Note: This profile covers Apocalymon as he appears in Digimon Adventure. *Digimon Directory *Apocalymon, just how strong is he? Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tier 2